A Fresh Start
by Macs-a-million
Summary: She had never been good enough and was told constantly from the time she was little. Moving into the palm woods offered her a new beginning, a fresh start. What happens when the walls she had build up for so long come crashing down when she meets James?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush**

Her bag weighed down uncomfortably on Nora's shoulder as she entered the Palm Woods lobby, dragging the suitcase behind her. The Palm Woods would be her new home. She felt relieved to have finally gotten to Hollywood. She would never be able to repay Brendan for bringing her with him. Nora tried to readjust the bag on her shoulder, and drag the suitcase simultaneously; the only thing she forgot to do was look where she was going. In an instant she was flat on her bum on the floor.

"Ouch," she mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," came a voice from above her. She raised her eyes, to see who had spoken. She was met with the most alluring pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen, belonging to the guy crouched down in front of her.

"Don't worry, my fault as well," she replied. The guy gave her a smile before standing up and offering Nora a hand to help her up.

"Thanks, I'm Nora," she said taking the hand.

"I'm James," he said, "You moving in?"

"Yeah, my brother got a record deal, and I came with him," she stated, trying desperately to stop drowning in his eyes, after all he probably had hundreds of girls after him with his looks, he probably had a girlfriend. He would never even look at her. Inwardly she groaned at the thought.

"Awesome, well I'm sorry but I got to go, I'm late for work, I'll see you around?" he questioned. Nora nodded in reply, slightly dazed.

She grabbed her bags and began to make her way up to the new apartment. Opening the door, she saw Brendan sitting on a royal blue couch across the room, with Aiden on his lap. She really had no idea how she would ever repay Brandon for looking after her and her son.

"Mark, I'm pregnant," Nora whispered, looking down at her lap.

"What, how? We used protection. How do you even know _it's _mine? You act like a whore all the time, flirting with other guys, how am I supposed to know that that thing is mine?" he yelled.

"Mark, I love you, of course the baby is yours." Nora was crying now, tears falling down onto the bed spread beside her legs as she looked up to see the anger across Mark's face.

"No, I want nothing to do with you or the thing that. Get out of my house now. I never want to see you again." He pointed at the door.

Nora grabbed her bag, and ran from the house. She ran until she reached a park. Sobbing, she found a seat and dropped her bag on it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"What do I do now?" she questioned gazing up at the sky as rain began to fall and splatter into a million droplets on the concrete path below her.

Slowly she stood up, feeling bile rising in her throat. She pushed it down and began the long walk home. Pulling her thing cardigan across her in attempt to gain some warmth, thoughts began to crowd in her head.

Her parents had never approved of her relationship with Mark, they said he was a bad influence on her. He was, yet she was so blinded by love that she refused to see it. Then again they never approved of anything Nora did, nothing was ever good enough. Since Brendan had moved out, things had gotten worse. He hated their parents, for many reasons. Their dad had wanted him to go into law, but he wanted to have a career in the music industry. Needless to say that his career choice was frowned upon. Brendan got sick of it, he'd saved up enough money over the years to be able to rent a place. He left the city and moved 3 hours away, far enough away that he would never have to see his parents. With that though, it also meant Nora was left alone to face the pressure of her parents. How was she going to tell them she was pregnant? She felt so alone as she walked down the dejected street, kicking the litter away from her feet as the rain poured down.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" her father had all but screamed in her face.

All Nora could do was nod.

"How could you be so stupid, we gave you a roof over your head, a good education, a good life, and you repay us by whoring around," her father snarled at her.

Nora sat frozen in fear, in the old leather armchair in the living room of her parents' house. She looked over at her mother who was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, her mouth was in a straight line, but her eyes showed sympathy. Why wouldn't she say something?

"Get your stuff, and get out of my house," her father's voice had dropped to a whisper, but that's what made it all the scarier.

Nora rose from the chair and run up to her room, tears streaming down her face she shoved her clothes and possessions into a small suitcase and overnight bag. Looking at the bare room when she was done, she swallowed. Where was she going to go?

She carried her bags down stairs and without so much as a word from her mother or father she left. She left the house she had grown up in and she was never going to see it again. She walked until she got to the little cafe about 2 blocks from the house, stepping inside the door, she walked up to the counter.

"Going away?" Carter asked. Nora had known Carter for as long as she could remember, he was one of her best friends, yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him she had been kicked out. Kicked out for being pregnant, no less.

"Ah, yeah. Can I just get a large black to go," she replied, taking coins out of her wallet and passing them across the counter.

"Sure, take a seat and I'll bring it out to you in a sec," he replied, turning around and beginning to make the coffee.

Nora dragged her bags across to a table in the back of the cafe. Taking her mobile out of her bag she scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for.

"Hey Brendan, its Nora. Dad kicked me out."

Nora was 8 and a half months pregnant. She had been out with buying some clothes and things that she would need once the baby came with Maci, the only real friend she had made since she had moved in with Brendan. Well she was the only friend that stayed after she revealed that her father had kicked her out. Nora sometimes wondered about all the people she once knew, her old friends. She never said good bye to any of them, she just left without a word. She hadn't even said good bye to Carter that day when leaving the coffee shop, to afraid that it would make what was happening more real. None of them knew what happened to her, where she was. It was easier that way. No contact meant she could forget about that stage of her life and move on. Though it was easier said than done, she still thought ever day about them.

She had just pushed her key into the door to Brendan's apartment when a sharp pain across her stomach caused her to lose her breath.

7 hours later she was holding staring down at the beautiful baby boys in her arms.

"Aiden Michael Bishop" she whispered, trailing her index finger over his tiny red cheek.

Minutes later Brendan came bursting through the door, flowers and balloons in hand, along with Maci. Somehow even though they were the only people she had, it was perfect at that moment.

The next event in their young lives came several weeks later when Gustavo Rocque, a music producer was in town scouting for talent. It took Nora hours upon hours to convince Brendan to go to the auditions, and then even more to get him to them.

And as they say the rest is history. Brendan is going to LA to record demos for Gustavo, and Nora got to go with him. She was sad saying goodbye to Maci, she was the best friend she ever had. Maci promised to come out and visit soon, and that she would call all the time and never lose touch.

So now begins a fresh start for Nora, where she isn't in the shadow of her parents or judgemental people. It's the new beginning she has been waiting for.

She walked into the apartment and dropped her bags in the entranceway.

"Hey baby sister, it's about time you got here," Brendan greeted her, bouncing Aiden up and down on his knee.

Nora had left a day after Brendan, fixing up things for him with his landlords as Gustavo needed him out as soon as possible. He had taken Aiden with him, to make it easier for Nora to be able to run the last few errands.

"And how is my beautiful baby boy?" she cooed as she lifter Aiden out of Brendan's arms.

She swayed him in her arms. He really was a gorgeous baby; unlike Nora's pale blonde hair he had dark curls, a never yielding reminder of Mark, with blue eyes like Nora and pale skin.

"Nor, I got to go to the studio. Gustavo wants me to run a track," Brendan said as he grabbed his keys off the table and walked towards the door.

"Make yourself comfortable, you room is the door on the left down the hall.

With that he closed the door behind him. Nora just looked at the little boy in his arms.

"Cheers to a fresh start hey?" she chuckled as he giggled at her.

**Authors Note: I know there wasn't much Big Time Rush or James in this chapter and that it was pretty crappy, but it was just an introduction/filler. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First of all I would like to apologise for how crap the first chapter of this story was, and I think I need to clear a few things up. This story is set a few years in the future. The Big Time Rush boys are all aged either 21 or 22. With this all the other characters ages have gone up, Jo, Camille and Stephanie will all be the same ages as the boys, and Katie will be 16. Nora is supposed to have just turned 19 before she moved to the Palm Woods. Her brother Brendan is 23.**

**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**

Nora had settles into life at the Palm Woods quite easily, no thoughts of her old life plaguing her mind. However a certain boy could not have left her mind even if she had tried. James seemed to pop up everywhere Nora was. She couldn't help but smile every time she thought of him.

'_No I can't let myself fall for him,'_ she thought, as she stuck a slice of bread in the toaster. _'He's famous, and I have Aiden to think about.'_

Buttering the toast she was awakened from her thoughts by Aiden's screams. Throwing the crust down into the bin beside the counter she went to get her baby. He was teething and all he had seemed to do was cry since they had moved into the Palm Woods a month ago.

After hushing Aiden's cries she popped him down in his playpen in her room and walked into the bathroom, having full view of him in the mirror.

She took in her own reflection. Her skin was even paler than normal, funny for being in the sun so much lately. Her hair was lank and oily against her scalp, in desperate need of a hair dresser. Black circles were situated under her blue eyes, due to lack of sleep, her complexion ghastly. She looked down at her body. In the year since she had left home she had gone up 5 dress sizes. She gained a lot of weight during the pregnancy, and after she never lost it, she just continued to increase in size. Maybe it was the fact she was slowly slipping into depression, actually no slowly about it, it had began before she even fell pregnant. Maybe it was that if no one took an interest in her, with her looking the way she did, that she would never get her heart broken. Maybe it was that she wished she had more people around to help her.

A single tear slipped down her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't cried since the day she had left her parents. She refused to show weakness to anyone around her, building up walls so that she couldn't get hurt, but it meant she got close to no one.

Nora had made a few friends, thanks to James. He had introduced her to his best friends Carlos, Kendall and Logan, who he was in a band with. Through them he also met Stephanie, Carlos' wife, Jo and Camille, close friends of the guys and Kendall's mum and sister.

It was the most people she had ever had in her life before and it scared her.

**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**

That afternoon, Nora entered the Lobby, she had been out buying some new clothes for Aiden, other bits and pieces and a few vegetables at the grocer. She immediately spotted James sitting on one of the lobby couches, with a baby sitting on his lap. _Could he be? Was he a father?_

She gazed at him as he smiled at the little girl. Unknowingly, her feet began to move and she walked closer to the two. James stopped her as she got near the couch.

"Hey Nora," he said balancing the baby on his knee.

Nora sat down in the seat across from James and placed the bags that were threatening to break her arms on the floor with a thud.

"Hey," she replied gently.

"Bring back the entire supermarket?" James teased, his eyes darting to the many shopping bags.

Nora couldn't help but let out a small laugh at James' comment, he always improved her mood every time she saw him.

She studied James as he gazed at the little girl, completely entranced by her.

"What's her name?"

"Ruby."

"Is . . . she yours?" Nora asked tentatively.

James chuckled, "I wish, she's Steph and Carlos'. I'm just minding her while they are at Steph's sister's wedding. They always pick me to babysit, I guess Ruby has me wrapped around her little finger."

Nora studied the brunette. He would be a great father someday. She sighed. How was she going to tell all the people she now knew, and gingerly called her friends? How was she going to tell them about her past, about Aiden? Would she lose them once they found out she is a single mother at 19?

Nora was broken out of her thoughts by the appearance of Kendall and Logan. The four and Ruby sat on the couches, talking as if they had known each other for years and years. They were just compatible.

Nora glanced towards Logan and Kendall who were seated beside James on the long couch. She couldn't help but notice throughout the conversation how they were sitting without a centimetre between them, how Kendall kept gazing at Logan, how Logan's eyes would light up each time he turned to Kendall, how each time they laughed Kendall placed his hand on Logan's knee. They were in love, and Nora envied them.

She couldn't help herself in saying, "You two are so perfect together," with a broadening grin.

Logan let out a gasp as his cheeks flushed bright red. Kendall's eyes widened.

"H-How did you know?" Kendall stammered. It was a gamble when she said it but she was 99.9% sure that they were together.

"We've barely told anyone," he continued.

"Well let us just say I have noticed how your eyes always light up when the other comes into the room, how whenever one of you leaves you eyes show sadness, as if you can't bear to be away from each other. How you always sit as close together as humanly possible, and you always try to touch each other, as if one simple touch to the shoulder or knee is like breathing to you," Nora finished. God, she envied them, how she wished someone would love her the way the two men in front of her loved each other.

She glanced up from her hands, where her eyes had been as she had said her little speech to see three gaping mouths.

She was about to say something when Carlos and Stephanie walked in.

"Hey guys, why are your jaws about to hit the ground? I hope she wasn't too much trouble James thanks for looking after her," Carlos greeted them as he lifted his daughter out of James' grasp.

"She was fine, she loves her Uncle more than you," James teased, not answering the first question.

"Is that true missy? Do you love Uncle Jamie more than your daddy?" Carlos asked the little girl as he began to tickle her, completely forgetting his former question. Ruby writhed in his grasp giggling and laughing.

"Well, we best be off, I have to go feed these two children," Stephanie laughed as she pushed Carlos and her daughter towards the elevators.

"Yeah, I need to go start making dinner as well," Nora groaned as she stood and began to gather all the bags together only to be stopped by James who grabbed the majority of the bags for her.

"You don't have to-" she began only to be cut off by the tall Adonis.

"Don't argue, I'm helping you with these bags, you looked like your arms were about o break off when you walked into the lobby."

Nora just shook her head as she followed James towards the elevator. She pulled out her phone as it beeped with a text message.

_Running late, Aiden and I will be home in an hour – B_

Nora didn't even glance twice; Brendan was never on time, never. At least it gave her some time to clean before she had Aiden to worry about. The elevator came to a stop and James followed Nora out and to her apartment.

**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**

"I bet you that by the end of James' birthday party, he will have made a move," Logan said leaning close to Kendall's ear as he glanced at the bag laden pair as they walked off.

"Really? He hasn't said anything about her," Kendall replied, his eyes drifting back to Logan's.

"Just like we didn't say anything to Nora about us and she still knew. Kendall, are you completely blind," Logan scolded, giving him a hit to the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kendall grumbled.

"Have you not seen that way he looks at her, how his eyes light up whenever she's in the room or he is talking about her. Just insert their names into Nora's little speech and it would all be true. He really likes her. It's different than any other girl he has every liked, it's more. It's even different to how it was with Teya. He's falling in love with her," Logan smiled at the new prospect.

"But James has never fallen in love with anybody. Nora is completely different type of person to every girl he has ever dated in the past. Just look at his track record, model, model, actress, model, model, Teya who was another model and he thought she was the one, need I go on. Are you sure? What if he hurts her, you can see in her eyes that there is already something she hasn't told any of us, that's she's not ready to, you can see the pain in her eyes," Kendall murmured.

"I'm worried as well, but have a little faith in James. It's different, it's not like it was with any of the other girls, its real this time," Logan said, hoping his voice sounded stronger than his actual belief did.

**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**

Nora pushed her key into the lock and turned the doorknob and let James inside. He dropped the bags on the counter.

"Thanks James, you didn't have to though," Nora said as she put the last of the bags alongside on the counter.

"I wasn't going to let you hurt yourself. Nora, umm on Saturday night I'm having a party for my 22nd. It's going to be in the hall above the lobby, I'd really like it if you could come," he said biting his lip, his hands in his jean pockets.

Nora smiled, "I'd love to, what time does it start?"

"Starts at 8," James' phone beeped, "Ahh, Kendall needs me to go help him kill Logan apparently, so I'll see you later."

James gave her a quick smile before turning and walking out of the apartment as Nora closed the door behind him.

She leant back on the door. She had 5 days to find a babysitter, a dress and shoes, yet she could not stop the smile that spread across her face.

**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**

"Oh, Stephanie," Nora called as she entered the Palm Woods Lobby the next day.

Stephanie was sitting on one of the orange couches bouncing Ruby on her lap, while she read a parenting magazine.

"Hey Nora, how are you?" she replied with a smile, closing the pages.

"I'm good thanks. I was just wondering if you had any babysitters you could recommend, I need one for Saturday so I can go to James' party," Nora said biting her lip a she stopped beside the couch.

"Sure, just come up to the apartment and I'll grab you some numbers," Steph gave her a perplexed look but did not broach the obvious subject.

That's what Nora liked about her, out of everyone she had met since moving to L.A. she didn't push you, she let you tell her if and when you were ready./

They made their way up to Stephanie and Carlos' apartment.

Steph opened the door and went to put Ruby down in her play area in the lounge room. Nora took a seat at their kitchen counter as Stephanie returned with an address book in hand.

She wrote down a few numbers and passed a small piece of paper to Nora.

"Here, there are the couple I use frequently," she said as she handed Nora the paper.

Nora took it and glimpsed at the numbers before taking her wallet out of her bag and placing the note in it. She raised her eyes up to see Stephanie's mouth set in a straight line, her hands either side of her on the counter.

"Normally I don't ask and I let people tell me when they are ready but I think I deserve to know why you need a babysitter, because I'm pretty sure your brother is old enough not to need one, being 23 and all and is in fact attending the party.

Nora let out a defeated sign. She knew eventually she would have to tell people about Aiden. It wasn't she didn't want to. She hated the fact that she hadn't, and she wanted more than anything to tell the people she had met since moving in. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It was just the fact that for the past month she had been given a new beginning where no one had judged her or held prejudiced views over her because she was a 19 year old single mother.

"I have a 4 month old son. His name is Aiden," Nora let out, biting the bullet.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Stephanie questioned.

"I didn't want you to judge me. Ever since I was young nothing I ever did was good enough for my parents and then when I fell pregnant they kicked me out. I moved in with Brendan, but no one wanted to know an 18 year old pregnant girl. Everyone would just stare all the time, at school, when I was out. Moving here, for the first I had a chance where no one knew me and I wouldn't be judged by a single look."

"No one here will judge you, just because you have a baby, they don't judge me. Besides, they know what a wonderful person you are," Stephanie's face softened.

"You are married to man that loves you and you are 22. You're not 19 with a baby to a man that never wants to see you again. Who wouldn't judge me? Who could ever want someone like me in their life? No one will ever want me." Nora's voice dropped to a whisper at the last sentence.

"That is just not true Nora, you will find a man that will love you and who will love Aiden," Stephanie said, enveloping Nora in a rose scented hug. "You might have already met him," she said inaudibly.

"What?" Nora asked, having not heard what Stephanie had just said.

"Nothing," Steph said pulling away from Nora. "You know you have to tell everyone about Aiden sooner rather than later. You can't keep him a secret forever," she continued sympathetically.

"I know," Nora nodded as her phone beeped.

_Gustavo needs me at the studio in 15, are you almost home? - Brendan_

"Steph, I have to get home, Brendan has to go. I'll see you late okay? . . . And thank you for accepting me," she said with a small smile.

Stephanie just gave her a quick hug before ushering her out the door.

Nora quickly made her way to her apartment.

"Hey Nor, Gustavo said I should be finished by 3. James is coming over at 3:30, so if I'm not back by then just tell him I'll be back as soon as I can," he said as he placed Aiden into her arms before kissing her cheek and hastily leaving that apartment.

"Okay," she said slightly shakier than expected. Maybe she would be telling everyone sooner than later, starting with James. This was going to be harder than she had originally thought.

**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**

**3:27 p.m. **the clock on the wall blared as Nora glanced at it. Brendan still wasn't back, Gustavo had probably kept him back. There was a sharp knock at the door. Placing Aiden down on his play mat with his favourite toy, a small panda bear, Nora walked over to the door. She was going to have to tell James without Brendan, something she hadn't thought about. It made her feel vulnerable to not have her big brother's protection. Brendan had always been with her through the hard times, but he wasn't for this obstacle. With a shaky breath she reached out and opened the door to see James' smiling face.

**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**

**A/N: So I know this story isn't that good yet, but the next chapter will have some definite development. I'm not sure if anyone is reading this, but I will continue to post soon anyway, the next chapter should be up soon as well.**

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** So I haven't had any reviews so either this story sucks or no one is reading. Either way I will continue posting because I quite like how the story is going to go next.**

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

"Hey Nora," he said leaning down to give her a hug.

"Hey," was all she got out. She inhaled his scent, he always smelt so good. Pulling back she gestured him into the apartment. He looked good, she couldn't help but notice. He had on black skinny jeans, a red and black graphic t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Brendan back yet?" he said, turning back.

"No, he said just to tell you that he'll be back as soon as he can be. Would you like a coffee?" Nora stated, James nodding in reply. She turned into the kitchen and went to put the kettle on as James walked over to the counter. She saw him stop walking as a surprised expression came over his features.

"Nora?" she turned around at his voice, biting her lip so hard blood was almost drawn.

"Is he yours?" he said with a small smile.

She gave a slight nod as James walked over to her baby.

James couldn't help but notice the radical difference between Nora and her son. The shock of dark curls on his head a sharp contrast to his mother's straight blonde hair, yet you could tell her was child with his soft features and blue eyes.

He raised his eyes from the baby to see Nora with a sad expression on her face.

"What's his name?" James asked as he stood to his full height.

"Aiden," Nora whispered her eyes glued to the floor.

"Nora, why didn't you tell me about him? Does anyone else know?" he questioned in a strong, yet caring tone as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Steph knows, but she only found out this morning, because I had to find a babysitter for the night of you party," she replied softly.

"You still didn't answer the more important question. Why didn't you tell us about him? Nora, why didn't you tell _me_ about him?" James voice dropped in volume as he stepped closer to Nora when she expected him to get louder.

Slowly Nora raised her eyes, tears brimming to James' soft hazel ones. She took in a whimpering breath, ready to spill her story.

"Moving to LA gave me an opportunity for a fresh start. No one knew me or had a prejudiced idea of me. Ever since I can remember I was never good enough for my parents. They were just never happy with anything I did. My marks were never good enough, I was never good enough at sport, I wasn't pretty enough, I didn't date who they wanted. When Brendan moved out it escalated even more. They wanted him to study law, but his passion lay in the creative arts, so he left. He moved 3 hours away, he hasn't spoken to them since he did, but he rang me every second day, he knew what it was like having to live with them, but I was only 14 when he left. Fast forward a few years and nothing had changed. I was slipping into depression slowly. Then at 18 I fell pregnant. I had been dating Mark for about 4 months, I wasn't ready but he told me that if I loved him I should prove it to him. I wanted to be good enough, not told I wasn't yet again. So I did it. Once I found out I was pregnant with Aiden, I went to tell Mark. I thought even if he wasn't happy about the situation he would at least grow up and support me. I was completely wrong. He told me he never wanted to see me again. He wanted nothing to do with his baby. He accused me of being a slut and said stuff I never want to hear again in my life. I thought I had hit rock bottom and things couldn't possibly get worse when I was on my way home to tell my parents. My dad kicked me out, he told me to pack my stuff and leave. So that's exactly what I did. I packed and left without another word to my father or mother. I haven't talked to them since either. I went to a coffee shop a block away from home, with my suitcase and overnight bag, which was all I wanted to take, half of my possessions just bought back bad memories so I left them. I ordered a coffee contemplating what I was going to do next, where I was going to go. One of my best friends worked at the coffee shop and served me, Carter. He asked if I was going away. I said yes, I couldn't bring myself to tell him I had no idea where I was going, I just knew that I was leaving this place and the things that reminded me of it. I called Brendan as I sat down in the coffee shop and told him that dad had kicked me out. He said to just wait at the coffee shop and he would come and get me. Three hours later my bags were in his boot and we were on the way to his place. I had only been there once since he had moved out, my parents didn't want me to see him. I didn't say goodbye to anyone. I just left as if I had never been there. I would be forgotten either way. After I moved in with Brendan I cut off all contact, I got a new number, new email, deleted everything. Things were good at first, but when people found out I was pregnant they treated me as a completely different person. I got called heaps of things, got told no one would ever love me on a daily basis," Nora face formed into a harsh smirk before continuing, "By the time Aiden arrived I only had one friend left. Then moving to the palm woods, it was a chance to start a new life. One where for the first time I didn't have my parents pushing down on me, I didn't have people judging me because it looked like I had a ball under my shirt. I didn't have people calling me a whore or a slut, or telling me I worthless, useless, a waste of space. I wanted to be able to finally feel normal, to be content with my life, to think maybe someone could possibly want me in the future . . . I know I have to tell everyone. I just wanted a chance to be happy and I was." Tears were falling like a waterfall from Nora's eyes down her cheeks by the time she finished.

James stepped in, his body only an inch away from her. Nora could feel the warmth radiating off his figure. He raised a hands and wiped her tears away gently with his thumb. He enveloped her in his arms and pulled her into his chest. She just sobbed, the tears being absorbed by James' shirt. He stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed circles on her back with the other, his arms tightening as she trembled.

"I want you to be happy," he whispered into her hair. "There may be people out there that judge you, but they don't matter, only the people close to you matter and no one is going to think any different of you because you have a child."

"What about you James? Do you think I'm a slutty whore like everyone else? Because I got pregnant to a guy that didn't love me, do you think I'm worthless, useless, and a waste of space," she said as she pulled away from James' grasp.

He didn't loosen his hold on her however, just pulling back enough so that he could look into her eyes.

"No, I think you are a beautiful woman who is a loving mother to her child. I think you are worth the weight of the world in diamonds, I think you are intelligent and you figure out people like they are puzzles, you are not a waste of space, you are worth the moon and back. Anyone who thinks you are not is completely wrong. Your kind, compassionate, and I know there is someone out there who will love you more than anything, who will love Aiden as his own, and that will think you are absolutely perfect. You will find someone who will love you and cherish you, I promise you because you are worth everything in the world Nora."

A tear escaped Nora's eye at James' heartfelt words as she continued to stare into his eyes, seeing nothing but honesty.

The moment was interrupted by a message alert from James' phone.

"Ahh, Gustavo is apparently torturing Brendan and won't let him leave so our plans are cancelled.

Nora gave a small laugh as James once again raised his hands to wipe away Nora's tears.

"I meant every word," he whispered as he leant in and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Nora gave him a small smile, before being bought back down to reality by Aiden's cried.

"I'll get him, you finish the coffees," James said as his lips formed a small smile.

Nora turned around and began making the coffees. She looked towards the lounge room over the counter as she waited for the kettle to re-boil. James was rocking Aiden in his arms, like he had Ruby yesterday. Nora couldn't help the beaming smile that came across her face as she let out a small sigh of relief. She filled the coffees with boiling water and put milk and sugar into each. She walked to the counter and placed James' down on the counter before taking a small sip out of her own mug. James placed a now asleep Aiden down onto the play mat, slipping a pillow under his head and his blanket over his little form before walking over to the counter and picking his mug up.

They both made their way over to the couch. The sipped their coffees in silence for a few minutes both just watching Aiden sleep. It sent a calming sensation through Nora's body. She rubbed her face with the hand that wasn't occupied, before resting her hand in her chin. She was exhausted and it showed.

James tenderly placed a hand to her lower back and began to rub in a circular motion.

"Your look exhausted," he said softly.

"Aiden hasn't been sleeping well lately and I've been up most nights with him for a couple weeks. So I haven't been sleeping either, not that I would have anyway," she murmured.

"What do you mean, not that you would have anyway?" James questioned.

Nora bit her lip, it was too easy around James to slip up. She had already told him more about her life than she had intended. There was just something about him that made her feel safe.

"I've never been able to sleep well. I would have nightmares of either my parents or Mark being back in my life and making me miserable. Or I would have nightmares when people would just isolate me and make me revert back to how I used to feel. Lately though I have been having nightmares about Brendan forcing me to leave and never speaking to me again or that when all of you found out I was lying to you and had Aiden that none of you would ever speak to me again. I didn't want to lose any of you, I have never had friends. The worst one though was . . ." Nora stopped unsure of whether to tell James the complete truth.

"Nora, tell me, I can't help you unless you tell me everything."

She began hesitantly, "The worst one though was about you, you would tell me that I was a whore, worthless, that I should kill myself, that Mark had made the right decision. Then it would go to you and Mark being side by side laughing at me and then it was just you and I alone and you didn't say anything else you just . . . left."

James placed both of their mugs down on to the table before drawing Nora close to his chest. She rested her head on it and closed her eyes, listening to her steady heartbeat.

"I promise you, I will never ever leave you," he shushed her, stroking her hair gently. He pulled Nora onto his lap and moved them so that his back was resting against the arm rest of the couch. He shimmied down into a more comfortable position and pulled Nora back into his chest. She curled into his arms, seeming so tiny and fragile. He just held her as she drifted off into sleep.

**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**

Nora's eyes flickered open. It took her a minute to realise she was still in James' hold. She didn't want to move, she felt safe in the embrace of his muscular arms. He was so warm. Then another realisation struck her, it was the most peaceful sleep she had had in a very long time. She had not had a nightmare. She raised her head to see James gazing down at her with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ears gently.

"Hey," she replied, her voice hoarse from sleep, "I'm sorry I fell asleep, what time is it?"

James just shook his head, "You were exhausted and you needed it. Don't be sorry. It's about 5."

"I didn't have a nightmare. It was the first time I haven't for years," she said quietly, her head turning away from James. She hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped out.

James placed his hand under her chin and moved her face so that she was looking at him again.

"I'm glad," he said as she leant her head back down on his chest. The moment felt perfect, they just fit together perfectly as if they were two parts of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Nora, are you doing anything tomorrow?" James asked as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I don't think so," Nora whispered against his chest.

"Good, I want to take you out for a day of pampering. You deserve it, you've been looking after Aiden and haven't given yourself enough time. I'm going to take you to the spa near the mall, you can get a facial, manicure and pedicure. There's a great hairdresser there and we will get you a new dress and shoes for my party. I want to give you a day just for you," James said as Nora raised her head.

"James that's a very sweet offer, but I can't afford to go to a spa and get my hair done and buy a new dress and shoes," Nora replied, sadness edging into her voice.

James placed his hand underneath her chin once again and lifted her face so she was looking in her eyes.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough, I want to give you a day, just for you. It's on me, and don't even think about saying no," he cut Nora off as she was about to speak. 

Nora just let out a small laugh, "thank you James."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leant her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and leant his chin on her hair. She always smelt like Vanilla, just enough that it was perfect. She was so vulnerable in his grasp, like at any minute he could snap her in two. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, she had so much pain behind her eyes but that just made James think she was even more beautiful. She had opened up to him, she had told him everything and had been through so much. He just wanted her to be okay, as if seeing her like this made him feel physical pain.

'_I will make you happy,'_ he thought as they pulled back from the hug, but didn't move far, Nora still situated on James, mere centimetres between them.

"Nora, do you think you are ready to tell the others. Kendall texted me before to tell me that Logan, Carlos, Stephanie, Ruby, Camille and Jo and all going down to the pool and having an early dinner and swim. If you're not ready, don't worry okay, you don't have to tell them," James stated reassuringly.

"I don't think I'll ever really be ready, but I think I can tell them about Aiden, not any of the rest though, I'm not ready for that yet," she replied distress showing through her voice.

"Shh, it's okay, you don't have to tell them until you want to," he said comfortingly.

Nora nodded, "Okay, let's go down, and do you want to text Brendan and tell him that's where we're all going to be."

**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR*BTR**BTR*BTR**

15 minutes later Nora, James and Aiden were in the elevator on the way down to the lobby. Nora had gotten into a black and blue one-piece swimsuit and board shorts quickly and put Aiden's fire engine red swimmers on him. They had stopped at James' apartment so he could get changed. He was in purple and black board shorts and just had on an open short sleeve black shirt over the top. It took all of Nora's willpower to not stare at the beautiful man that stood before her. He was holding a now awake Aiden in his left arm. The doors of the elevator opened and her stomach began to flood with butterflies. She was rooted to the spot.

"It's okay Nora," James said as he linked his fingers in her hers and guided her out of the elevator and into the lobby. The spark that both felt when their fingers met was undeniable.

"I don't know if I can do this James," Nora whispered, her voice quivering.

"You can, and I will be right her beside you and if anyone so much as gives you a questioning face I will punch their face in. No one will hurt you while I am here okay," he said restoring Nora's confidence. They made their way out of the lobby and walked towards the pool chairs which their friends had claimed and were currently sprawled over.

James gave Nora's hand a small squeeze as they neared closer. She looked at him and he gave her a smile, she tried to return.

As they got to their friends a bunch of eyes shot to them, Nora looked at Stephanie who made a small gesture to her and James' interlocked hands. Nora's eyes widened and James must have got the idea at the same time as well because they dropped their hands by their sides.

They took the last empty pool lounger and sat side by side, Aiden on James' lap. Logan and Kendall were sitting on the lounger beside them, Carlos and Stephanie on the next with Ruby, Camille and Jo were sitting on the brick wall behind the loungers.

No one said anything at first, no one really knew what to say.

"So this is Aiden?" Stephanie asked a smile on her face.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

**Author's Note: So they have all found out about Aiden, but will Nora open up about what had happened in her past?**

**The next chapter will have James' day of pampering and the party will be coming soon.**

**Any feedback on this story would be greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So here is the next chapter, I will be uploading chapter 5 within the next few days as well. Well this chapter is 13 pages and over 6,000 words so I hope you like it, R&R please!**

**Anyone who reads my other story As Life Plays out I'm sorry for the delay in a new chapter, but I have just gone back to school and am suffering writer's block, so forgive me and I will try to post soon. **

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

"He's your son?" Logan repeated, shock showing across his face, then changing into a smile, "How old is he?"

"4 months," Nora replied, her voice still timid and unsure.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kendall asked, his brows pulling together.

Nora hesitated, before she could say anything Kendall continued.

"Where is his father?"

Nora's breath hitched in her throat. She wasn't ready to tell them, not yet. She couldn't. She didn't have to though as James spoke.

"Drop it," those two words of his were spoken so calmly yet one look at James and you could tell he would have punched Kendall right in the jaw if he said another word. None of them said another word on the subject.

Silence came across the friends and Nora silently let her gaze fall to James and Aiden. She noticed how he held him protectively, and how Aiden was smiling up at James face, James returning the broad grin to the young boy.

"Could – Could I hold him?" Logan's voice broke the silence; he looked first at Nora then at James.

Nora nodded in reply as James stood placed Aiden gingerly in Logan's arms. The look on James' face interested her; it was like he was a brand new father that did not want to let anyone else hold their baby, as if they were scared someone would hurt him.

"He's gorgeous," Logan said, his finger trailing over Aiden's cheek. Kendall moved so that he was sitting on his knees with Logan in between them as he looked over his boyfriend's shoulder at the little boy and grinned.

"Would one of you guys possibly be able to watch Aiden tomorrow, I am going to take Nora out for a day of pampering, courtesy of James Diamond."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, but it was Logan who spoke, "Kendall and I will watch him for you."

Nora couldn't stop the small blush that was spreading across her cheeks; she raised her eyes slightly to see Stephanie wiggling an eyebrow at her. Something told Nora that James didn't 'pamper' someone very often, and that their friends were under the impression that this meant something. Well only time would tell.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

A short while later they were all in the pool enjoying themselves. Nora was relaxing for the first time in a long time; she sat on the edge of the pool, with her legs in the water, watching as James stood a foot away from her holding Aiden close to his chest. She watched as Aiden laughed as James made silly faces. Nora couldn't help but smile, in a matter of a few hours things had completely changed. She felt that maybe, this time things would be okay.

She watched as James came right up in front of her, and leant his mid section on her knees as he placed a smiling Aiden on her thighs, but didn't let go of him, still holding his hands, which were pretty much sticking out at horizontal angles thanks to the floaties.

Nora found it hard to concentrate with James' defined muscles pressed against her legs. My god, he could distract her. Not that that's a bad thing. She observed her friends, that had a nice ring, her friends. She looked first at Stephanie and Carlos, in a similar position to James and herself with Stephanie sitting on the side of the pool, Ruby in her lap and Carlos standing in front of her. She watched as Carlos tickled the little girl before looking up at his wife, loving admiration shining out of his eyes as he held her hand in his and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She turned her view to see Brendan, who had gotten back about 20 minutes before. He was sitting on one of the pool loungers talking with Jo. They were sitting close together, like _really_ close together. She watched their exchange as Brendan leant a hand on her knee lightly and Jo blushed as he whispered something in her ear. She smiled, Brendan deserved someone. He hadn't been with anyone since she had moved in with him when she was pregnant.

Nora's eyes travelled to the other side of the pool where Logan and Kendall were splashing each other, she could see the mischievous look in Kendall's eyes as he pulled Logan towards him by his hips before causing a tidal wave to ride over him, only for Logan to end up telling him he couldn't kiss him for a week only to leave Kendall begging for forgiveness. She let out a small laugh at the scene but sadness passed over her eyes.

All the while James was studying her. He watched as her eyes passed over each person. His eyes followed every movement she made. His brows pulled together as he saw something pass through her eyes as her gaze lay on Kendall or Logan. _Was it . . . No it couldn't be. He could have sworn sadness passed through her eyes with a hint of longing. Was she . . . Did she like Kendall or Logan?_

James' mouth set into a firm line. He hadn't even considered the possibility before. He felt a twinge inside his stomach at the new prospect. He couldn't let himself fall for someone and then be utterly rejected again. No it just could not happen, but who was he kidding. He had already fallen, hard.

"Nora," he said breaking her away from Kendall and Logan "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired, I think I might head back up to the apartment, its Aiden's bedtime anyway," she returned with a small grin that looked slightly forced to James.

"I'll carry Aiden up for you, so you don't have to carry him and the bags," James replied hopping out of the pool before she had a chance to reject the idea.

Nora couldn't help but watch as water droplets glistened as they rolled down his tan skin, as they dipped in the ridges of his abdominal muscles and fell to the floor.

James reached down and picked Aiden up out of Nora's lap so she could stand up. He went and sat on their pool lounger wrapping a large beach towel around himself and a smaller one around Aiden. He began to dry him off as Nora slipped the sundress she had put in the pool bag on over the top of her swimmers and took her board shorts off.

Turning to her brother she told him she was going up to the apartment and he just waved her off to entranced by Jo and said he'd be up later. James passed her the beach towel and she put it back in the pool bag as they made their way to the lobby, saying quick goodbyes on their way. Standing in the elevator Nora's eyes drifted once again to James' shirtless form. She noticed how gently he held Aiden's little towel wrapped form in his arms and how he would smile down at the sleepy baby and stroke his cheek.

She was caught as James' gaze led back up to hers. A small blush formed in her cheeks and she looked away. James opened his mouth to say something, but the doors opened and Nora was out as fast as possible heading towards the apartment, keys in hand.

She opened the door and the three walked inside. Nora was about to tell James thanks, and that he could go if he wanted but was stopped before she began.

"Go have a shower and get ready for bed, I'll watch Aiden and get him to sleep for you."

Nora bit her lip, not that she didn't trust James but she had not left Aiden with anyone other than Brendan alone since he was born. James sensed her hesitancy as he stood directly in front of her and laid a hand on her upper arm.

"Nora he'll be fine, it's okay to have help once in a while," James said soothingly.

Nora nodded, telling him she would only be 5 minutes.

***BTR**BTR*** ***BTR*** ***BTR*** ***BTR*** ***BTR*** ***BTR*** ***BTR*** ***BTR*** ***BTR*** ***BTR***

James sat on Nora's couch nursing a sleeping Aiden after he dressed him in pyjamas. James lay the boy down on the mat that was on the floor and covered him with his blanket. He walked over to the pool bag and pulled out the purple polo he had grabbed before going down to the pool and slipped it over his head, not caring that his hair was still damp.

Nora stopped as she walked into the room, just the sight of James without a shirt on made her feel giddy. _No, no it can't! I can't let myself fall for him. _But all of these thoughts went to waste as James turned around and faced her.

Her face contorted in confusion at his face. He was biting his lip and his eyes were unsure. His hands were fidgeting. She walked over to the taller boy and gestured to the couch. They both sat as James began.

"Nora, before when we were at the pool and you were uh, sitting on the edge with Aiden on your lap and me . . . me in front of you I saw you looking around at everyone. When you got to Kendall and Logan though . . . it uh . . . it was like sadness crossed your face and you wanted to be . . . there. My point is do you . . . do you like Kendall or Logan, as in more than friends?" James asked in a small voice, his eyes focusing down on Aiden.

"No I don't," Nora's answer caught James off guard, he had thoroughly convinced himself that she did indeed like one of his friends.

"You don't? Then why when you looked at them did you look like you just wanted to be the one that was happening to," James replied, tentatively meeting Nora's eyes.

"I did want to be the one that it was happening to," she stated as confusion crossed his features, hadn't she just said that she didn't like them, "I didn't want to be with one of them, I want what they have. I want somebody to love me the way they love each other. They just . . . they have what I don't think I will ever have and that is why." It was Nora's turn to look at the floor as James studied her.

"Nora, I know for a fact that there is someone out there that will give you the love you deserve," he said, a slight grin forming.

Nora nodded.

"Well I'll let you try and get some sleep okay? Come down to the apartment at 9:30 in the morning and we will set out for the day that is all about you," James said with a smile as Nora let out a chuckle.

James wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her around his waist. The hug was supposed to just be a quick goodbye hug, yet neither wanted to let go. James let his head come to rest on top of Nora's and Nora let her eyes shut as she rested her cheek against James' chest. Reluctantly each pulled apart, not looking at each other for fear the other would say something about the moment they just shared. They said quick goodbyes before James headed off and Nora went to bed.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

Nora rapped her knuckles on the door of apartment 2J three times. She was struggling trying to hold Aiden in one arm, his nappy bag and portable crib in the other. She was greeted by Kendall as he opened the door, hastening to help her with her bags. Taking the crib and nappy bag from her they both re-entered 2J.

Kendall put the gear down near the couch before turning back to her. He could tell Nora was nervous about today, he couldn't pinpoint exactly why though. They chatted for a minute before James walked into the room. It was as if time stopped for a moment as their eyes met.

James could not help but think how beautiful Nora looked. She had on a white sundress that fell to her knee and had red flowers on the bust and from her hip to the bottom of the dress. (A/N: This is the link for the dress, if you want to know what it looks like. )

Her hair was braided around the front and pulled into a bun on top of her head. At the same time Nora's eyes travelled up and down James' body of their own accord. He had on light wash blue denim jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. The other thing that was different today was that he was wearing glasses. They just made him look even better.

Kendall's voice broke the spell that was currently on both of them.

"Well it's almost 9.45, so you should probably go now, otherwise there will be heaps of people before you even begin," Kendall pointed out.

Nora bit her lip, and looked down at Aiden in her arms.

Logan came out of the kitchen and went to Nora.

"Kendall's right now is the best time to leave. We'll look after Aiden Nora, don't worry okay?" Nora nodded at Logan's word and passed him her son.

"Have fun," Logan called as James grabbed her hand in his and practically pulled her out of the apartment.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

They had just gotten out of James' car and were walking somewhere, Nora didn't really have any clue where they were going as James had not divulged any of his plans for the day. She stopped abruptly when she saw where James was leading her to. She just looked up at the sign, as James turned realising she was no longer beside him.

Nora shook her head, "James this is the most expensive beauty salon in all of L.A."

"And? I want to take you here, this place is the best, I want you only to have the best today otherwise I would not be fulfilling my pampering duties," James smiled as he walked closer to her.

"And I am not taking no for an answer," he stated before grabbing her hand in his and pulling Nora towards the door. Reluctantly Nora gave in.

They entered through elaborate doors and Nora gazed in awe at the sight before her. They were in the entrance of the place and she could see through other doors, as elaborate as the ones they walked through to see the different areas of the salon. There was a large hairdresser, a nail salon, a beauty therapy section and an extensive make-up section, filled with make-up artists.

"James, my boy, what can I do for you today?" A tall Greek man with greying hair said as he came out from behind the desk towards them.

"Hey Robert, this is Nora and I have made it my duty to pamper her all day. So I'm sure you'll be able to take care of us," James said.

Robert raised an eyebrow at James, and glanced at their hands entwined. She noticed James give a slight shake of the head, and it was only then she realised that their hands were still linked. Hastily she slipped her hand out of his grip and did not notice the sad look that passed over James' face.

20 minutes later Nora was in a chair with her head laid back, cucumbers covering her eyes and what she believed was an avocado mask of some sort smeared over her face.

James had left a few minutes ago because he said he would pick up a new stroller that Stephanie had bought for Ruby from a store across the street while they were out. He returned just as she as sitting down for a Mani and pedi. She had French tips put on both her finger nails and toe nails.

Hoping that this was all James had in store for her for the day. She didn't even want to know what the bill would be for all the beauty treatments she had received today.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Robert joined her and James as they walked out of the beauty section.

Nora wasn't sure where she was headed and James must have sensed this because he grabbed her hand and was leading her to the hairdresser.

According to James' instruction Nora wasn't allowed to see herself until all was complete. She sat down in a chair, with the mirror covered by black cloth in front as Robert wrapped a cape around her and James took a seat in the chair beside her.

Nora was nervous, she didn't like not knowing what was happening to her. Robert just worked steadily away cutting hair, she looked down. _So much hair_. She sat there as Robert put foils in her hair and left her to sit.

"James, what has he done?" She asked biting her lip.

"Relax Nora, you'll see soon," James said with a chuckle.

A little while later, Nora wasn't sure of the exact time Robert came back and took her over to the basins. He washed her hair and put some sort of treatment in that had to be washed out in 10 minutes.

The 10 minutes went by quickly as Nora talked to James, rambling off stories from their child hoods and random situations that had them doubling over in hysterics. Robert came back and they both could not believe how quickly the time had passed. After washing off the treatment and blow-drying her hair Robert attacked it with a straightenor however she could tell he wasn't leaving it dead straight, with a couple more snips he said she was done. She turned around and looked at him, he had his arms crossed, scissors in hand and had a proud look on his face. She turned back to James, his mouth was hanging open.

"Is it that bad?" she winced.

Robert scoffed, before going to move the black cloth, "No my dear, you look stunning."

Nora stared at the person in the mirror. The person who now had short hair that was curled into waves and hung to the bottom of chin, with honey coloured highlights. The person who had joy spread across their face. The person who looked beautiful. She could not believe it was her.

"Nora you are so beautiful," James whispered, his eyes locking with hers.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

They stopped for coffee after James paid for all of Nora's salon treatments much to her displeasure. However all was forgotten as they sat and talked, at the small English coffee shop. Nora would not have been able to tear her eyes away from James, even if her life depended on it.

"Come on, we have more stuff to do and we only have a couple hours before the shops close," James said as he grabbed Nora's hand and led them off after paying for their coffees.

They stopped outside a ladies dress shop when James turned to Nora. He leant in close to her ear and began.

"I want to buy you a dress to wear to my party. You will be the most beautiful girl in the room," he whispered into her ear before pulling back and placing a feather light kiss on her cheek. Nora could not stop the scarlet blush spreading across her face and neck. She just wrapped her arms around James waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders in a hug.

Nora did not want to let go, there was something so . . . so safe about James' embrace. She leant into his warmth, burying her face into his shoulder. James rested his head on top of Nora's head, placing a small unnoticeable kiss to her hair before they both pulled back reluctantly.

The entered the clothing store and many after it in search of the perfect dress. However after an hour and a half of looking there was no such luck. Nora was beginning to give up hope when James led her inside a small shop.

Stepping inside Nora gasped in awe once again. She turned to James and could not stop the smile from spreading across her face. He turned so he stood in front of her, and let out a small chuckle at her face.

"Hi, may I help you with anything?" a young, blonde woman asked.

"Ahh yes, we're looking for a semi-formal dress for a large birthday celebration," James stated for Nora.

"Wonderful, this wall here is the section you need, if you find something you like, let me know and I'll put it in the fitting room for you," she smiled as she pointed to the nearest wall.

Nora's lips twitched into a grin as James linked their hands, offering a smile before they began to walk around the shop, pausing occasionally to pull one out and look. Nora was looking through a low rack when James called out to her.

In his hands he held a one shoulder dress. It had a slightly gathered bust that was silver satin and tulle, with a copper band around the waist and a skirt that graded from the silver into blue and copper satin and tulle. The shoulder and neckline were beaded delicately and the skirt fell to just above the knee. It was perfect.

She walked over to a fitting room in which the shop assistant placed the dress as James took a seat on the couch that was in the middle of all the fitting rooms.

"Try it on," he said, as she walked into the room with a chuckle.

Nora slipped out of her own dress and put the party dress on. Zipping it up, she looked in the mirror. It looked like the dress was made for her. It flattered her shape and draped so beautifully.

Unlocking the door of the fitting room, butterflies came to Nora's stomach. What would James think? Biting the bullet she pulled the door open. She watched as James' jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"I'll get you a pair of our shoes, that would match the frock perfectly," the shop assistant stated before hurrying off.

"James?" Nora asked, her eyebrows raised.

James snapped out the trance he was in and a beaming grin came across his features.

"You look so beautiful in that dress Nora, it's perfect, it was like it was made for you," he said as he stood up.

"Now come, give us a twirl," he laughed as he grabbed her hand and held it above her head as she spun.

They were both laughing and clutching on to each other as the shop assistant came back a pair of platform heels in hand that were copper and had a design that crossed all the pieces of fabric so that they strapped up to her heel, they had a small silver bit on the side that just bought them together with the dress. (A/N: here are the shoes, my description was terrible, apologies **http:/images/amiclubwear/shoes-heels-richiebronze_).**

"You to make an adorable couple," the shop assistant said looking at James and Nora's close proximity.

They broke apart awkwardly.

"Oh were not . . ." James trailed off.

"My apologies, I was mistaken. If you need me I will be at the counter," the shop assistant said before turning.

Nora slipped the heels on and stood back up and looked in the mirror. They were perfect for the dress.

James came up behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder, his hands finding their way to Nora's hips.

"Well I think it's perfect, and there is no doubt that you will not only be the most beautiful girl at my party, but the most beautiful girl in the world on Saturday night. I am buying you the dress and shoes," James whispered as he tilted his head to speak into her ear.

Nora couldn't help but redden at his words. She picked up the tag attached to the side of the dress and her heart sunk. The dress was way too expensive.

"James this dress is way too expensive, its $450. You can't pay that much for me," Nora whimpered.

"Nora, I will pay as much as I want to, and I am buying you the dress and shoes. No discussions." James leant in and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Before pulling back from her altogether.

"Get changed," he smiles as he retook his seat.

Knowing no amount of arguing would help when it came to James Diamond as he always won, Nora walked back into the fitting room, as James was sure he heard. "Hmm yeah right, they are so a couple."

Unable to stop replaying the day's events over in her head Nora pulled the beautiful outfit over her head before slipping her sundress back on. Gathering her bag and the dress and shoes she walked out of the fitting room. James was already waiting at the counter for her. He swiped his credit card for yet another time that day as the shop assistants placed the dress and shoes in bags.

As they made their way to the car, Nora spoke. "Thank you James, for today, it's the first time I've just relaxed and focused on me in a long time."

James just smiled and pulled her in to a quick hug before they hopped in the car and drove back to the palm woods. Nora slightly glad to be resting her sore feet.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

James pushed his key into the lock of 2J and stepped inside, followed shortly by Nora. Logan and Kendall were on the couch watching TV, Aiden situated on Kendall's lap.

"Hey guys," James greeted as he walked over to the couch.

"Hey James. Hey Nora, wow your hair looks fantastic. How are your feet, sore?" Logan replied as Kendall nodded in reply.

"A little, how did you know?" Nora answered.

"Well he's James Diamond and if you go out with James you are guaranteed to end up tired at the end of the day. Most people don't make it through a full day, so congratulations," Kendall said as he laughed.

It earnt him a whack to the back of the head from James, along with a glare which only caused Kendall to laugh more as Logan passed Nora her baby boy. As much as she had enjoyed the time to herself she had missed Aiden more than anything. Holding him close to her chest she looked down at him. Sometimes she thought that she could just watch him for the rest of her life and that nothing else would matter.

James walked up behind her and placed his hands lightly on her upper arms and looked over her shoulder at the little boy. She looked up at him and gave him a smile, each getting lost in the other's eyes. Neither noticing the questioning looks they were receiving from Kendall and Logan. They were all distracted by the sound of the door opening and the sight of Mrs Knight and Katie coming in with a couple of shopping bags each.

"Hi Nora, sweetie would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs Knight immediately offered giving her a warm smile.

"I'd love to Mrs Knight. Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble though?"

"Of course not," Mrs Knight reassured.

Nora replied with a smile before saying, "okay, just let me ring Brendan to tell him I won't be home for dinner."

As Nora went to her handbag she missed the beam that came across James' face as she said she would stay, however Mrs Knight did not. She knew that James liked Nora, and she knew that feeling was mutual. She was a mother, she had the instincts. She knew that Nora would be good for James after what had happened with Teya, and she was happy that he genuinely liked the girl and wasn't just tricked into a facade.

Nora handed Aiden over into James' waiting arms as she walked down the hallway to get out of the noise to call Brendan.

"Hey Dan," she said into her mobile.

"Hey Nor, what's up?"

"I was just ringing to let you know that I'm staying for dinner at James, Kendall and Logan's, so will you be fine to grab something for yourself for dinner?" Nora said as she leant back against the wall.

"Yes baby sister, because I have a date," she could hear him smiling through the phone.

"Oh do you now, with who may I ask?"

"It's . . . Jo," He replied.

"Jo as in Jo Taylor?" She asked for clarification

"Yeah."

"I knew it. Well have a nice night Dan and I'll see you later," she replied before he could say anymore and hung up the phone.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

"Thanks Mrs Knight, that was delicious," Nora said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Mrs Knight was a really good cook and the grilled chicken and rice salad she had made was mouth watering.

"At least someone appreciated my cooking," Mrs Knight said with a chuckle only to have to boys disagree and argue with her that they do in fact appreciate it, when in reality they just wanted to stuff their mouths until they could fit no more in.

Nora followed James into his room after accepting the offer for a movie, when Kendall and Logan said they were heading to bed and Katie and Mrs Knight were in the living room watching some television drama.

Nora took Aiden's crib into the room and laid the sleeping baby in it, careful not to wake him.

James gave Nora a pair of pyjama pants and an oversize t-shirt to change into so she wasn't still in her sundress. Cheeks going red slightly she turned into his bathroom, closed the door and got changed. She couldn't stop herself from breathing in the scent of the clothes. They smelt like James.

Opening the door she went and joined James, who had changed into black pants with no shirt on, on his double bed. Carlos moving out of 2J had its perks for the tall pretty boy. He had a room all to himself and he had not neglected to make it his personal haven. Nora's senses felt like they were on fire as she leant back against the headboard of James' bed. Why did he not put a shirt on? Did he really want to torture her?

Focusing on the large television mounted on the wall opposite the bed she tried to watch the movie. They were watching I Am Number Four. Nora laughed whenever James pointed out something funny about the movie, but they ended up not listening as they talked like they had earlier on in the day. Telling each other about their favourite music, films, places, what they wanted to do and achieve in their lives for hours.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

Nora awoke to the sound of Aiden's cries. She groaned inwardly. There was unusual warmth surrounding her body and he pillow was harder than normal, her pillow also normally didn't have a heartbeat. Wait a second. Nora opened her eyes to see James, her head was resting on his torso, and he had his arms wrapped around her, one arm resting on her hip, the other situated on the small of her back under the shirt.

Nora's breath caught in her throat as she realised the position they were in, this wasn't a position friends usually ended up in. What if Mrs Knight, Kendall, Logan or Katie had seen them like that, what would they think of her? Through all this though, Nora did not want to leave the tenderness of James' hold.

She sat up about to get Aiden when James spoke, "I'll get him." She hadn't even though he was awake, and it startled her.

Nora sat up on the pillows as her eyes trailed over James' bare back. She watched as he leant down and picked up the baby before turning around and walking back to the bed. He held Aiden, his cries dying down as Nora studied him. Nora looked at his recently awoken eyes, how could she deny that she felt something for him when all he needed to do was look at her and she would melt.

Ten minutes later Nora was re-dressed in her sundress, James had a pair of dark jeans and a red shirt on and Aiden was in a blue one-piece suit as they walked out of James' room together to the kitchen. Kendall and Logan were sipping coffee, Logan reading a newspaper, Katie was eating a bowl of cereal and Mrs Knight was in the kitchen.

All eyes were on them as they walked out; Nora suddenly wished Aiden was in her arms not James' so she could hide herself in his form. She avoided the pointed looks they were receiving from Kendall and Logan. Biting her lip she turned to Mrs Knight.

"Mrs Knight, I'm really sorry that I stayed last night without telling you. I must have fallen asleep while the movie was on, and James didn't wake me up," Nora let out all too quickly.

"Sweetie, don't worry, it's okay. I'm sure after going out with James for a day you were knackered," Mrs Knight reassured the worried girl before her.

"Seriously, am I that bad to go shopping with?" James asked, throwing the hand that wasn't holding Aiden up in the air. All he received was a laugh from the rest of them.

Gathering up her bags Nora rose to leave.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast?" James asked as he turned towards her.

"I have plans with Stephanie and I'm meeting her in half an hour," Nora replied.

James gave her a small nod and a slightly forced smile, as they all said their goodbyes and Nora walked out the door.

James went and poured himself a coffee. _I am selfish? Wanting to be with Nora all the time? She was so perfect yesterday, when it was just the two of us with no distractions. _

He sat down and ignored the looks he was still continuing to receive from Kendall and Logan but Mrs Knight joined them and he knew he was not going to win.

He raised his eyes to meet theirs.

"Have you told her how you feel yet?" Logan asked bluntly.

"What," James spluttered his coffee, "how do you know I have feelings for Nora?"

"Dude it's so obvious," Kendall replied.

"No I haven't," James said in reply to Logan's original question before dropping his head into his hands.

"I think Nora is the only one that doesn't know how you feel about her," Mrs Knight stated.

James gaped at her, unable to form words.

"Sweetie we all see it. Every time she's mentioned you smile, whenever she walks into the room your face lights up. You want to spend every waking moment with her, you follow every word that comes out of her mouth. You watch her, you do anything you can to make her smile," Mrs Knight said.

"I've fallen in love with her," James finally spoke the statement out loud. There was no turning back now; he was going to tell her how he felt.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

**Author's Note: How was it? This chapter didn't write as well as I hoped it would, however I am writing at 3 in the morning so that probably adds to it. Let me know what you think of the dress, I fell in love with it the minute I saw it.**

**The next chapter will showcase James' party.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews I receive for the last chapter, they really boosted me up. I had planned this chapter out from the beginning and I am so glad that it's that party now. So please R&R!**

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

**Here are the links for the dress - , and the shoes http:/images/amiclubwear/shoes-heels-richiebronze_ for the party.**

The person she was looking at in the mirror couldn't possibly be her, could it? Nora was standing in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom. The party started in 10 minutes and she had just finished getting ready. Correction, Jo had just finished getting her ready. She and Brendan seemed to be a bit of a thing and when Nora had showed Jo the dress, and told her that James bought it for her she insisted on doing her hair and make-up. Nora could not complain though, Jo was an artist.

Staring there art that mirror she felt like a princess. Her newly cut hair was curled and tousled so it hung around her face, ending just below her chin. Her face looked flawless, with slightly rosy cheeks, black eyeliner, mascara, silver eye shadow and neutral lip gloss.

"Come on Nora, Cara's here and we have to go," Brendan shouted from the living room.

Taking one last look in the mirror she grabbed the silver clutch, slipped her phone and keys inside and walked out to the lounge room. She told Brendan and Jo to go, that she would just have a quick chat to Cara and then she would follow behind.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

Brendan walked hand in hand with Jo as they entered the party which was already rolling, at least a hundred people already there. Brendan could not help glancing at the woman walking beside him. Jo looked stunning in a figure hugging apricot dress that went to mid-thigh. She had her hair down and straight, was wearing black patent peep toe heels and was carrying a small black clutch. Brendan was wearing black jeans, a navy dress shirt, with an open collar and a grey waistcoat over the top.

They immediately went to find James to wish him a happy birthday.

They found him near the front of the hall, surrounded by their closest friends, drink in hand.

"Happy Birthday man," Brendan said giving James a hand shake, to be followed by Jo who kissed him on the cheek. Brendan noticed James' eyes travel to see if Nora was with them and when he realised she wasn't his face dropped.

"Don't worry dude, she's on her way down," Brendan chuckled as James' mouth and eyes widened.

"No, I . . . not," he stuttered.

"Whatever you sat man, have a good night, we're going to dance," Brendan laughed leading Jo away.

James just stared after him.

"I'm not waiting for Nora," he defended turning back to his friends.

"Whatever you say dude," Kendall said earning a glare from James.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

Nora walked in to the elevator after the doors opened, butterflies floating around in her stomach once again. Why was she so nervous about seeing James?

The doors opened and walked out of the elevator towards the entrance to the party. Taking a deep breath she stepped inside.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

Logan, Carlos and Kendall had been joking at James' expense, much to his displeasure. They all stopped laughing as Logan looked towards the door.

"James," he said turning the taller boys shoulders towards the door and pointing.

James' draw dropped. Nora was standing in the entranceway looking around. She looked so beautiful; the dress James had bought her making her look so elegant. At that moment Nora's eyes met his and without conscience decision he walked towards her.

As Nora's eyes met James' she couldn't help but smile as all the worry flew out of her body. Time stopped for both as they made their way to each other. They no longer heard the loud pounding music that was booming from the speakers, they no longer saw the people around them. They only saw each other.

When they were a foot away from each other they just stopped, staring into each other's eyes. Nora was the first to break the silence.

"Happy Birthday," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, James quickly wrapping his arms around Nora's waist in return.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

Carlos, Stephanie, Kendall and Logan all stood together watching the exchange between Nora and James.

"I think I am going to win that bet Logie. He still hasn't made a move," Kendall said slinging an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"The party is still young Knight," Logan challenged with a mischievous smirk, watching the pair who still had not pulled back from their embrace.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

After Nora and James had pulled apart she reached into her clutch and pulled out a small box and handed it to James.

"Nora, you didn't have to get me anything," he said.

"Shut up and just open it," she laughed pressing the box firmly into his palms.

Slowly he opened the box and his mouth twitched into a smile. Inside held a silver guitar pick on a chain. (A/N: The necklace is supposed to be the one that James Maslow owns in real life and is often pictured wearing.)

"I hope you like it," Nora said, looking down at her hands.

"Like it? Nora, I love it," James said pulling her in for another hug.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

The four Big Time Rush boys made their way to the stage. Gustavo could not pass up an opportunity of having a couple hundred people at a party that he could promote BTR at. After negotiation the boys have finally agreed to sing Stuck and Boyfriend acoustically.

They each took a seat on one of four stools, Kendall with a guitar on lap. James' eyes connected with Nora's as Kendall began to strum the song and James began to sing.

There were so many things  
>That I never ever got to say<br>'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
>With my words getting in the way<p>

Nora's breath hitched as James' eyes bore into hers, singing each word and not once losing eye contact with her. She didn't even hear the rest of the song, all she heard was James. She didn't register the pointed looks that Stephanie and Jo were sending at her. The boys finished the song and began Boyfriend. Again James' eyes never left hers. When it came to James' solo he reached out and pointed to Nora, before winking at her.

Let me take a little moment to find the right words

So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard

I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer

But I know I gotta put myself forward

See I think I got the kind of love that you deserve

And I heard that

_Was he singing to me?_ Nora's heart was beating 100 miles an hour as the four older boys finished singing the song.

As they got off stage James immediately walked towards Nora. Stopping when he got to her, Nora could form no words. She looked up at James who was looking towards the door, biting his lip. He grabbed her hand, leant down so his mouth was level to her ear.

"I want to show you something," was all he said before he all but ran towards the door pulling Nora along behind him.

"Yeah, bye guys," Carlos yelled as the two ran out the door. Turning back to the others they all started laughing. Kendall and Logan walked over, Kendall's arm slung over Logan's shoulder.

"What did we miss?" Kendall asked.

"James and Nora just did a runner," Carlos laughed. Kendall's face dropped and Logan beamed.

All the others gave them confused looks.

"Let's just say I had my bets set," Logan smirked.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

James opened the door to the roof and held it open for Nora. She walked over close to the edge of the building and gasped.

"It's so beautiful, the city looks magical from up here," Nora said her eyes looking out over the city.

"I know. That's why I like it up here. I can come here and just think and clear my head," James said walking over to her.

"You sang really well tonight James," Nora said as he got closer.

She could have sworn a blush passed over his features.

"Nora there's something I have to tell you," he said holding her hands in his, his eyes staring down at hers.

"Nora, ever since I first met you that day in the lobby you have continued to surprise me. You're so strong and you put everyone before yourself and yet you can still be vulnerable and you let me see the vulnerable side of you whenever you are upset. You're a stunningly beautiful woman. You said to me that you want to be happy and find someone who loves you. I want to be the man to make you happy. I want to be the man who shows you the most love in the world. I want to be the man you wake up in the arms of everyday. I want to be the dad Aiden has not had. I want to be the one who supports you in everything you do. I want to be the one you trust with your entire being. I want to be the man to hold you when you're upset. I want to be the man beside you through everything. I want to be the man you fall in love with, because I _am_ the man that has fallen in love with you Nora Bishop," James expressed.

James bought his hands up to cup Nora's face. Slowly leaning in he stopped a millimetre away from her lips.

"I love you Nora," he whispered before pressing his lips softly to hers. Their lips moved in perfect unison as electricity shot through Nora's body. The kiss being gentle, and loving

Slowly they pulled apart, and James rested his forehead against Nora's.

"I love you to James," she whispered before reuniting their lips in a surge of passion.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

Kendall and Logan climbed the stairs to the roof. It was the last place they could think they might have gone. James and Nora had been gone for 20 minutes and James needed to cut the cake so the party could wrap up.

"I swear I might kill James for sending us on this wild goose chase. It's his party and his cake," Kendall muttered as Logan let out a laugh.

Opening the door Logan and Kendall eyes opened in surprise at the scene. Nora and James' bodies were pressed together, James' hands roaming Nora's back, Nora's hands tangled in James' hair, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

Closing the door lightly Kendall and Logan both sat on the steps.

"Well it looks like I won the bet," Logan smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Shouldn't we get them, I mean we've been looking for them, and James needs to get back to the party," Kendall said standing up.

"No, no leave them. They'll come down soon. Hey we never said what the person won," Logan replied yanking Kendall down beside him.

Giving Logan his signature smirk Kendall crashed his lips against Logan.

"Oh didn't we," Kendall chuckled as they came apart.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

Pulling back slightly, James just looked into Nora's eyes. Neither feeling the need for words. He gently raised his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"We should probably get back to the party. They are probably wondering where we are," James said as Nora nodded. James wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead before they made their way back to the party, both with mile wide grins on their faces.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

They walked back into the party and James was whisked quickly away by Kendall and Logan to get ready to cut the cake and to say a little speech. James stared back at her as the dragged him away, mouthing sorry. Nora just gave him a smile before she was turned around and was face to face with Jo and Stephanie.

They were both looking at her with eyebrows raised, smirks and arms crossed. Nora just plastered an innocent smile on her face as they bombarded her with questions. Luckily she was saved by Kendall on the loudspeaker announcing they were about to cut the cake.

As the several hundred guests began to sing Happy Birthday, James just stared completely captivated by Nora with a small smile on his lips. As the cheers sounded he slid the knife into the cake. What was his wish? That his life would stay as perfect as it was at that moment.

Kendall's voice came across the speakers once again announcing one last track before the party was over. Just the way you are by Bruno Mars came over the speakers. James walked down off the stage and towards Nora.

"Would you like to dance Nora?" he asked. When she nodded he entwined his hand with hers and led her to the centre of the dance floor. Placing one hand on her waist and holding her right hand in the other he began to sway them to the music lightly. They only had eyes for each other they didn't even notice the fact that no other guests were dancing, that they had surrounded Nora and James in a circle and were clapping in time with the music. Carlos had his arms wrapped around Stephanie's waist, her back resting against his chest as they watched the two. Kendall was holding Logan's hand in his, and Brendan had his arm across Jo's shoulders holding her close. They all could not deny how happy they were that Nora and James had finally gotten their act together.

Cheers went up from all the party guests as the song ended and James leant in and kissed Nora on the lips swiftly.

He pulled back just so he could look her in the eye before whispering, "Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."

Nora could not stop the grin that spread across her face as James pressed another soft peck to her lips.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

With all the cheers that had gone up, no one noticed a solitary figure in the shadows of the back corner of the room. Nor did they notice the glass that was dropped as James kissed Nora before the figure ran out of the room.

***BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR***

**Author's Note: They are finally together! I was smiling so much when they did. I think I have fallen completely in love with James. **

**This is not the end of the story however, just you wait the real drama has not even begun. **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I also want to say sorry that nothing much happens in this chapter, it is more of a filler, however the chapters coming up will have more drama. R&R!**

Nor couldn't believe it was already 2:30a.m. The party had just finished and the guys, Steph, Jo and Nora were just cleaning up a bit before they would have the major clean up tomorrow. For a party with college aged guys it wasn't too bad though, no one got extremely drunk. Not even the birthday boy, though James felt a slight buzz whether that was because of the alcohol or the events of the night he was unsure.

Everyone started trailing off to bed, saying quick goodnights, eventually leaving James and Nora left alone. James walked up behind Nora, who was cleaning the last of a few bottles away and wrapped his arms around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Did you have a good night tonight," he whispered into her ear before kissing her temple. Nora spun around in his grasp. Her insides felt like jelly, James just had this enate talent of being able to make her melt by one single look.

"I had a terrific time," she said before winding her arms around his neck as James leant in and attached their lips. Nora grabbed fistfuls of James' shirt, and James' hands slipped to her lower back in a tight grip as the kiss became more heated. James' tongue skimmed along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Nora eagerly accepted and James began to invade every crevice or her mouth.

Pulling back from each other panting slightly, James entwined their fingers and began to lead them towards the elevators. No words were said, enough was said with the way they looked at each other.

Walking up to her apartment they both stopped outside, biting their lips, the silence becoming deafening.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, well technically today considering it is 3a.m." James said, in a quiet voice. He didn't want to leave Nora. He felt so happy when she was with him, like it gave him a natural high.

He leant down and kissed her cheek before turning on his heel. He went to walk away, but Nora grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Getting the hint James crashed his lips down on hers and his head travelled to the small of her back as Nora's hands linked around his neck.

Pulling back all too quickly Nora spoke, "Stay with me tonight James please. Brendan went home with Jo and I don't want nightmares to ruin the best night of my life." Nora's eyes had dropped to the floor by the end. She felt childish asking but something about being with James felt so safe.

James' mouth twitched into a smile as he raised his hand to cup Nora's face.

"Of course, just let me go get a pair of pyjama pants. I don't particularly want to sleep in what this. I'll be back in a few," he said before pecking her lips once more and heading off.

Nora paused before opening the door and glided a finger over her lips. Tonight had felt like a dream come true.

Turning her key in the lock, she walked inside quietly, leaving the door on the latch so James could get back in. Cara was sitting on the couch watching something on the TV, but grabbed her bag and stood up when she noticed Nora.

"I'm so sorry that it's so late," Nora said as she handed Cara the money she owed her.

"Don't worry about it," Cara assured her.

"How was Aiden?"

"He was fine, I bathed him after you left and he fell asleep pretty much straight away and only woke up once about an hour ago," Cara said with a smile as the door opened showing James with a backpack over his shoulder as he walked him. He walked up behind Nora and placed a hand on the small of her back. He extended the other in Cara's direction.

"James," he stated.

"Cara."

"Thanks for tonight," Nora said.

"No problems, if you ever need a babysitter feel free to call me, he's an angel to look after."

"Will do," Nora called as Cara shut the door behind her.

Nora turned to James and a smile still came over her face even though the fatigue, due to barely sleeping lately began to set in.

James pulled her into his arms and enveloped her in a hug.

"You look really tired sweetie," he whispered as he stroked her hair. As if on cue, Nora's mouth widened in a yawn.

She pointed James in the direction of the bathroom as she went into her own room to change into pyjamas. She pulled on a pair of light cotton pants with clouds on them and a black tank top. Opening her door she saw the bathroom door still closed, and indication that James was still in there. She walked across the hall and into her baby's small room. She stood looking down at Aiden's moon bathed sleeping form. He was the best thing that had happened to her. Despite the circumstances under which she fell pregnant. Without him she would no doubt still be living with her parents and extremely miserable

She had never been as happy in her life as she was now. To be honest it scared her, she felt like something was bound to go wrong. Nothing could last forever; it had to be too good to be true right? Dreams can't come real. Fairytales don't happen.

She turned to head to bed and saw James leaning against the door frames with his arms crossed over his chest, his ankles crossed and a loving expression on his face. She took in his over 6ft form. His hair was slightly mussed up; his legs covered in long black pants and his chest bare and tan. The clearly defined muscles standing out as he held his arms crossed.

"Come on, your exhausted darling," he said in a soft voice as he stood and grabbed her hand in his and led her to her room. James pulled the covers on Nora's twin bed back and she slipped under the covers, closely followed by James. He lay beside her on his back and pulled her exhausted in close so she was cuddle up against him.

"I love you," Nora whispered before falling victim to dreamland.

"I love you too, sweetie," James cooed before falling asleep himself.

It still dark when James' eyes fluttered open, he looked around and could tell this was not his room. Remembering the events of last night James sat up to look for Nora. She wasn't in the room. He glanced at her clock, _4:47 a.m._ it blared bright in the darkness. Standing off the bed he walked to the door of her room. He looked down the hallway and could see the light spilling from Aiden's room. Footsteps soft he walked to the door and rested against the doorframe as he had one already that night. He watched as Nora sat in the little wooden chair beside the crib with her arm laid over it, her fingertips stroking Aiden's cheek. She must have been awake for a while because there was no trace of sleep on her face, rather exhaustion adding to the circles under her eyes. She must have noticed James come into the room because she cast her glance towards him.

"You're a wonderful mother Nora," he said as he walked into the room.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She opened it again and her voice came out timid and quiet.

"It doesn't matter if I'm the best mother in the world, Aiden still doesn't have his dad. How do I tell him when he's older that his dad refused to acknowledge that Aiden was his child when I fell pregnant? How do I tell him his dad never wants to see him ever again? How do I tell him his dad doesn't care about him?" Nora looked up at James, who was now standing before her.

Staring into Nora's ice blue eyes James felt a shiver run through his body. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. At that moment James knew that. He could see the unbridled hurt, pain, sadness . . . helplessness that Nora had to cope with. He had seen small snippets before but at this moment she couldn't hide anything. Whether she wanted it to happen or not the walls had crashed down.

A dingle tear slipped down Nora's cheek. James knelt down in front of her and pressed his lips where it fell, before pulling back and looking at her.

"You tell him the truth. That things do not always go the way you plan and that you cannot dictate what other people do. So sadly, sometimes they leave you to face the challenge alone and you have to be the little train trying to go over the large mountain saying 'I think I can, I think I can, I know I can' until you get over the hard part. When he's old enough if he wants to know who his dad is you have to let him find out. You're strong Nora, I know you will find the right way to tell him," James pulled Nora up into a standing position and wrapped her in his arms. She buried her face in the warmth of his bare chest. Without warning he scooped his arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style.

"Nora, you have to sleep sweetie, you're exhausted," he said at the small sounds of her protests.

She gave in and just let him carry her back to her room. Falling asleep the moment she hit the pillow.

**Author's Note: So I didn't really want to end the chapter like that, but got a little stuck. Anyway it was more of a filler, the next few chapters will be more interesting, I promise.**

**Leave a Review!**


End file.
